(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a wavelength tunable laser, a control data structure of a wavelength tunable laser, and a wavelength tunable laser.
(ii) Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-026996 (Patent Document 1) discloses a wavelength tunable laser capable of selecting an output wavelength.